


Is it a Video?

by lolachrome



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvid, Gen, Video, vid, vidding, video remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 15:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14980415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolachrome/pseuds/lolachrome
Summary: Witness my descent into Yuzuru obsession and awe.... (we already knew about my Sufjan obsession)





	Is it a Video?

**Author's Note:**

> I just can't stop watching Yuzuru skate, and I also can't stop listening to Visions of Gideon, and this is the result. They're just both so inspiring.
> 
> Endless thank yous to mresundance and bonibaru for the beta, feedback, and cheerleading!


End file.
